


Wolf Therapy

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Derek's a Therapist, M/M, Pietro lived Wanda Died, Wolf Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a few little sparks of relief when he saw a handful of the team turn to him, giving curt nods and sad smiles. Tony was the first to walk forward, crouching down to stroke a hand through his soft, thick fur.</p><p>“That kid needs it more than any of us,” Derek let out a quiet grumble bark of acknowledgement and turned to look at who he’d gestured to. It was the one that smelt of so much loss and grief. One of the two he didn’t know.</p><p>He gave another bark and moved away, trotting towards the hurt boy. He slowed to a cautious walk when he was close and tiptoed right up into his space, gently butting his nose into his hand and noting the slight jerk of surprise. He must’ve been way to space to notice him. The boy stared at him, his eyes wide and full of sadness, pain, loss, but when the kid gazed at him, there was a little bit of surprise and curiosity.</p><p>“You have... a pet wolf,” he said with a thick Sokovian accent. </p><p>“Derek’s our therapist,” Stark mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of came out of nowhere while after I finished watching the Avengers Age of Ultron movie. I really like Quicksilver in it and I thought that he should've lived, but I needed a way of making him almost completely broken so Derek could spend more time with him and well... sisters death seemed to work best. Don't get me wrong, I love the twins, they're awesome.

As soon as he heard the team arrive back at the tower Derek made his way from the gym to the showers, getting all the sweat off before he thought about meeting them in the lounge. Before they left to do their own thing, Tony had asked him to take care of the electronic and machinery because Jarvis was out. The wolf was the only other one that knew how to work the building since Potts left a while ago. He was basically Starks handy man, his worker and assistant while she was away.

He jumped out of the shower and dried himself, dressing in a pair of lounge pants, vest and socks, no underwear or any additional clothes because he was probably going to shift into his wolf form for the rest of the day, walking around as a big dog and being petted and cuddled, because that was his thing. It was weird, but when he was in his wolf form it seemed to calm everyone, relax them. It was like he was a big furry therapist. He was a comfort for the team when they could just relax and hold something adorable. It was one of the reasons Fury put him on the team, along with what he was, his power and strength, his healing and ability to take away pain. He was a good addition to the Avengers.

And he was actually a little worried this time when he focused on everyone a few floors above him, their emotions were pretty bad. There was a lot of loss, grieving, hurt. The only one that didn’t seem that bad was... was... he didn’t know this person. There were two new guys up there, one not feeling anything, the other was completely filled with grief and pain.

He tossed his bag in his locker and made his way to his room, deciding on comforting people before giving the states update, nothing in the building was wrong so it could wait.

\----------

He’d changed in his room, his clothes lying on the floor. He walked through the doors to the main lounge and instantly grimaced at everyone, feeling the emotions hit him like a ton of bricks. They were all so emotionally broken, even the ones that easily hid it. Derek saw the guy of to the side, watching everyone. He was the only one that didn’t seem emotionally hurt. He looked odd, red faced, a gold cape. His scent was off, he wasn’t an Asgardian.

There was a few little sparks of relief when he saw a handful of the team turn to him, giving curt nods and sad smiles. Tony was the first to walk forward, crouching down to stroke a hand through his soft, thick fur.

“That kid needs it more than any of us,” Derek let out a quiet grumble bark of acknowledgement and turned to look at who he’d gestured to. It was the one that smelt of so much loss and grief. One of the two he didn’t know.

He gave another bark and moved away, trotting towards the hurt boy. He slowed to a cautious walk when he was close and tiptoed right up into his space, gently butting his nose into his hand and noting the slight jerk of surprise. He must’ve been way to space to notice him. The boy stared at him, his eyes wide and full of sadness, pain, loss, but when the kid gazed at him, there was a little bit of surprise and curiosity.

“You have... a pet wolf,” he said with a thick Sokovian accent. The boy cautiously and hesitantly reached his hands to him, his heartbeat skipping a few times when Derek scooted closer and into his touch.

“Derek’s our therapist,” Stark mentioned.

“He’s our teammate, and a werewolf,” Steve added, still sounding firm and authoritive, but there was an edge of sadness. He could hear it and feel it. They’d taken a big hit this time. He could easily see that Banner wasn’t there, that must’ve been it. Something to do with Bruce.

“A... werewolf...” the kid shook his head and slowly looked back to him, just as he shifted his eyes, turning them a bright blue. That seemed to get his attention and he furrowed his brows at him while his hands were still gently threading his fur.

“He’s great in a fight, strong, fast, smart... but he can do one thing we can’t...” the Captain trailed off, only for the answer to be said by Clint.

“Comfort... in that form, he lets us, and helps us grieve, vent, and relax. Like Tony said, he’s a great therapist,”

“We take turns, and he puts up with it. It’s your turn,” Tony added.

Derek gave a whine to get his attention again and nuzzled the boys arms, butting his head gently against his forearm. He felt him thread his fur more, rubbing deeper into him and stroking him. His heartbeat was still fast, but it gradually slowing, like he was calming down from the initial surprise of seeing a wolf so close to him. He shifted a little, leaning back onto his hind legs so he had more height and gently butted his head into the boys shoulder, close to his chest with his paws up on the sofa between the kids’ legs. The hands rubbed him more, from his neck, to his back, to his shoulders, to his sides and stomach and back up again. He was getting the full pet-treatment.

The kid suddenly pulled back, shifting until he was sitting all the way back on the huge sofa and then he patted his thighs when he leaned back, giving Derek the go ahead to jump up and cuddle in his lap. And that was what he did. He edged closer and bounced up, curling until he was sitting between his thighs and his upper body was lined up the guys torso, his head on his shoulder. He felt the kids arms wrap around him and they were nuzzling each other. His face in Derek’s fur on his head and his nose and face cuddled into his neck.

He was more than sure that he caught faint sobbing noises and he was lightly shaking. He was quietly letting it out and that meant that Derek was doing his job right. He felt good about it, but he felt really bad. He was only a kid, probably just out of his teens by a few years. He felt sort of... protective while they cuddled. He wanted to make him feel better, to let him know that the feeling of loss never leaves, but it gets easier. Hopefully, Derek could tell him that.

\----------

That night Derek was lying in his bed, half naked and tired. He’d been through everyone in the tower, letting them vent, letting them sob into him. Even Tony asked him for some of his time, but away from the group so they wouldn’t see or hear. Everything was confidential with Derek. He never spoke or judged, never gave away what happened to any of them while he was there. Most of team always vented with him alone, all in separate places and rooms. Tony, in his lab, Clint, on the roof, Steve, in the gym, Nat, her room, he hadn’t seen Thor, but he was sure that when he got back to Earth, he’d ask for a quick petting. Most of his attention had been on Pietro though, the fast kid that lost his twin sister, Wanda. He figured that out when he was with Clint. He told him what happened, the story of how he told her that she was an Avenger when she walked through the doors of a building into open fire. How she saved him from a mass spray of bullets, but got shot with so many because he was holding a child.

Derek had spent most of the therapy session for the team, with the kid, helping him, letting him vent and sob. He’d eventually fallen asleep on the sofa, emotionally and physically tired from everything.

The werewolf was also emotionally tired, completely drained from all the emotions that hit him while comforted the group. Steve apologized for everyone using him for therapy that day, saying that they were all incredibly grateful for putting up with their problems and grief and loss and that it wasn’t fair that they did that to him and he never did that with them. Derek didn’t need to, he suffered the worst, suffered everything that broke him, he’d already grieved and cried. There was nothing worse than what he felt all those years ago, so he didn’t need to vent, to cry, to let anything out. If he needed to, then he’d say something.

Derek snapped himself from his thoughts when felt a presence lingering by his door, the kid, Pietro. He was hesitantly sanding outside of his room, like he was going to knock, but was too uncertain. He quietly got out of bed, kicking the blankets off before making his way over to his door. He grabbed the handle and gently pulled it open to see him standing there, staring, while in his pjay pants that put in his room by Tony. Apparently the kid was joining the Avengers so a room was ready for him when he got back. He’d be going to the new Avengers Facility to train and learn and become strong in a few days.

The wolf stepped aside when he saw him fidget and twitch awkwardly, letting him into his room. In a blur of blue and blue-ish white he was gone, speeding passed him and into his bed room. Derek closed the door and turned around with a soft expression, seeing him stand there, still awkward while he stared at the werewolf.

“I... I could not sleep,” he said shakily with his deep accent. He just nodded in return and started to shift- “Wait!” Derek stopped and turned back, staring at the boy with a curiously raised brow. “Stay... like that,”

“... Okay,” it was the first thing he’d said that day, so his voice sounded a little rougher than usual. He walked over to the bed and shifted on it to lie down comfortably, patting the bed when the kid didn’t move. Soon he joined him, instantly cuddling up with his head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. The blanket was pulled up and they got cosy, both holding each other. It was a little warmer with him close and holding onto him for dear life, but he’d deal with it. It seemed his therapy session for the day wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I'll probably add more to it, like a few chapters that lead up to a sex scene or something... maybe, I'll see what I can do.


End file.
